


It's Them! It's Them!

by Spyderlynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyderlynn/pseuds/Spyderlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Castiel realize that he is not Dean's only mancrush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Them! It's Them!

“Dude!”

Sam Winchester sprang back from his excited brother, not anxious to be sprayed by apple pie crumbs.

“Uh- why are you glued to my laptop, Dean?”

“There’s been another sighting!” the elder was almost giddy. "I’m telling you it’s him… them!”

“Dean, it can’t be. Those guys would have to be over ninety years old by now!”

“I know Sammy; but tell me we haven’t seen weirder,” Dean said flatly.

“True. Okay, why do you think it’s them?”

“Slouchy guy, flash camera, bad white suit, straw porkpie hat. Supernatural baddies dead. Grouchy Italian guy following up after…

“Point taken.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know: Dean is fangirling um- fanboying Carl Kolchak (Night Stalker) and a finally in-on-the-fight Anthony Vincenzo.


End file.
